


heaven's gate won't open up (for me)

by integalactic_jerk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Post-The Death Cure, Romance, Tragic Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/integalactic_jerk/pseuds/integalactic_jerk
Summary: Это его удивляет, потому что он помнит, как умирал — он видел свое сердце в руках демона, он чувствовал боль и слышал, как ломаются ребра и рвутся сосуды. Черт, да он, кажется, даже чувствовал холодок по краям раны, пока из разорванных аорт хлестала наружу кровь.
Relationships: Mick Davies/Arthur Ketch
Kudos: 3





	heaven's gate won't open up (for me)

Кетч открывает глаза.

Это его удивляет, потому что он помнит, как умирал — он видел свое сердце в руках демона, он чувствовал боль и слышал, как ломаются ребра и рвутся сосуды. Черт, да он, кажется, даже чувствовал холодок по краям раны, пока киз разорванных аорт хлестала наружу кровь.

Поэтичная смерть. Болезненная и грязная.

Он приподнимается на локтях и оглядывается. Вокруг деревья, кустарники, трава — он в роще, но… где именно?

Кетч невесело усмехается первой пришедшей на ум догадке — Кроули успел переделать и облагородить Ад, прежде чем отправиться к праотцам. Или это картинка, которой встречают всех грешников, чтобы потом осознание, в каком кошмаре они оказались на самом деле, ударило побольнее.

Вторая мысль — он выжил, и его успели перенести в другое место. Она кажется абсурдной, потому что на груди — никаких шрамов, боли тоже нет. Честно говоря, ему даже как-то…

_спокойно._

Поднявшись, Кетч решает просто идти. Где бы он ни был, рано или поздно, должен на что-то или на кого-то выйти. Он оглядывается — деревья, деревья, деревья. Место, похожее на сотни других, но незнакомое. Роща начинает редеть.

Выйдя из-за деревьев, Кетч на секунду зажмуривается от яркого света, а, открыв глаза, замирает.

Не может такого быть. Что ж, возможно, это действительно просто стерильный проход в камеру пыток. Другого объяснения у него нет, потому что

 _да_ , это чертов Кендрикс. Кендрикс, который был уничтожен лет десять назад. который априори не может существовать в реальном мире, место, которое не было его главным кошмаром, но которое значительно подпортило ему жизнь.

Место, из которого вышли все они, место, где заправляла Хесс.

Да, это определенно может быть Ад.

Внезапно Кетч слышит детские голоса. Смех. Это странно — он не помнил, чтобы в Кендриксе дети часто смеялись. Почти оксюморон — это место отторгало веселье. Пройдя чуть вперед, Кетч замечает двух мальчишек, устроивших потасовку под деревьями.

Кетч не хотел бы, чтобы его заметили. С каждым новым открытием ситуация кажется все более странной, он совершенно перестает понимать, что происходит и где он. Может, его сознание галлюцинирует перед тем, как перестать существовать.

Один из мальчиков замечает его и тут же перестает улыбаться, дергая за рукав второго. Они оба подскакивают на ноги и вытягиваются по струнке, почти синхронно выкрикивая: «Сэр!», и смотрят на него то ли испуганно, то ли пристыженно. Да, это больше похоже на порядки Академии.

Вариантов у Кетча не так много — больше пока он здесь никого не видел, поэтому, подойдя ближе, собирается спросить у мальчишек, где они и какого черта происходит. Если это просто декорация, то он либо не получит внятного ответа, либо разрушит ее, и второй вариант даже лучше, потому что если это — адская прелюдия, он бы хотел скорее перейти к действию. Порой неизвестность и есть худшая пытка.

Он хочет спросить: «Где мы?», или «Что это за место?», или что угодно, что хоть немного прояснит ситуацию, но застывает, чувствуя, как холодеет в груди. Кендрикс, форма, мальчишка, темно-каштановые волосы, водянистые зеленые глаза. Он бы меньше удивился, увидев здесь себя. Это бы добавило пару теорий в его копилку. А сейчас он уже совершенно ничего не понимает.

Это не взаправду в любом из возможных раскладов. Он ничего не потеряет, если спросит:

— Мик?

Мальчишка хмурится. Наверняка хочет спросить что-то вроде «откуда вы меня знаете», потому что в этих стенах нечасто появлялись новые лица, но тут его глаза изумленно распахиваются, и он непроизвольно делает шаг вперед с болезненным выражением на лице.

Кетчу стоит только моргнуть — и Мик, стоявший перед ним, уже того возраста, каким он его запомнил.

_(каким он его убил)_

Выражение лица Мика совершенно не меняется. Он все еще смотрит на Кетча, напряженно, а улыбка выглядит как судорога. Чистые детские глаза потихоньку затапливает привычная и постоянная вина.

— Ты тоже?

Кетчу стыдно признаться, что его задевает то, что самые счастливые воспоминания Мика связаны с Кендриксом, еще до убийства Тимоти — тем парнишкой явно был Тимоти, а местом, где он оказался, — рай Мика. Непонятно только одно — как его, _Кетча,_ занесло в _рай_?

Но куда сильнее стыд за то, что он разрушил счастье Мика. Вероятно, не впервые, но одно дело раз за разом причинять ему боль на земле — то еще местечко для счастливой жизни, — и совсем другое — разрушить его рай, и даже не метафорический. Он был счастлив здесь. Не Кетчу ли знать, как сильно Мик терзался убийством друга, как сильно терзался всеми остальными и как сильно на самом деле устал от своей жизни. И Кетч абсолютно точно, целиком и полностью принадлежал к тому периоду, в котором не было света.

Если рай Мика значит и отсутствие Кетча, то так тому и быть. Не ему решать, верно это или нет.

Ему так стыдно, что он разрушил это.

Кетч виновато опускает голову. Взгляд Мика выдержать невозможно — там и сожаление, и вина ( _какого черта, Дэвис, ты даже сейчас продолжаешь себя винить_ ), даже испуг, но больше всего — больное неверие.

Конечно, Мик бы не хотел. Никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах, он бы не хотел. Глаза Кетчу щиплют злые слезы. Мик слишком хороший. Он почти физически чувствует, как на самом деле грязен по сравнению с ним.

— А ты постарел, — и в его голосе улыбка.

Кетч не успевает поднять головы — Мик обнимает его раньше. Крепко, так, как, наверное, обнимал когда-то. Кетч не помнит. Ему так стыдно, что он не помнит. Мика не было слишком давно.

Он не может ни пошевелиться, ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть в первые секунды. Мик всегда был тем, кто способен все невообразимо усложнить, но также имел непостижимую способность делать вещи до ужаса простыми. Особенно, когда дело касалось _их._

Кетч ломано выдыхает. Кости как будто размякают и сразу становится трудно держать ноги прямыми. Он утыкается Мику в плечо, чуть поворачивает голову и зарывается носом в ворот его рубашки (и запах совершенно тот же, _прежний_ ). Кетч изо всех сил прижимает его к себе, до боли сжимая в руках его рубашку, и замирает, набрав в грудь больше воздуха и запаха, как будто выдохнуть сейчас — самое кощунственное, что он вообще может сделать. Мик мягко кладет ему одну руку на затылок, поглаживая по волосам, а второй все еще придерживает за спину, устроив подбородок на его плече. Кетч почти уверен, что он улыбается.

На самом деле, никогда не имело значение, куда их забросит жизнь, или работа, или, в этот раз, смерть. Рядом с Миком Кетч каждый раз заново открывает значение слова _«дом»_.


End file.
